Larry Moss
:"The rules are what make us better." :— Larry Moss, "Day 7: 3:00pm-4:00pm" Larry Moss was the Special Agent in Charge of the FBI's Washington Field Office during Day 7. He was reluctant but accepted Renee Walker's proposal to enlist Jack Bauer to help bring down his former ally Tony Almeida who was behind some technology thefts that occurred prior to Day 7. Over the course of the day his attitude towards Bauer changed after he recognized that he judged Jack for the wrong reasons. Almeida gained the trust of the FBI before stealing a lethal bioweapon and killing Larry by suffocating him. Before Day 7 Larry was married before Day 7, but eventually divorced. Six years prior to Day 7, Larry was the Assistant Director-In-Charge of New York's FBI Field Office. Larry Moss and his subordinates, including Agent Renee Walker, investigated a string of technology thefts carried out by an underground group. Agent Moss had doubts that Agent Walker's desire to bring in Jack Bauer for questioning would produce results. Day 7 about Renee's interrogation of Alan Tanner]] Agent Moss was briefing a group of his subordinates about the kidnapping of Michael Latham in DC, carried out by the men they were investigating for technology thefts. He informed them that the group must be attempting to break the government's CIP firewall. When Agent Walker brought in Jack Bauer, Larry and Jack had a brief and rather cold exchange. Moss then offered to remain in the room with Walker, and warned her about Jack's record of violent behavior. She turned him down, but Moss kept an eye on her meeting to ensure her safety. When Renee secretly went with Jack to follow Alan Tanner without permission, Larry called her with suspicion. She evaded his questions, so he had her tracked by Janis Gold. Finding out Renee's destination, he flew in an FBI chopper to the spot; Renee and Jack had already captured Tony Almeida. Larry disapproved of Jack's methods, and eventually ordered Renee to have Jack removed from the office. When Jack broke Tony out of custody, and appeared to join the mercenaries, Renee tried to make the situation right by going outside protocol, much to Larry's dismay. However, when Renee went so far as to violently interrogate Tanner for information before his lawyers could see him, Larry ran interference for Renee when Raymond Howell arrived to collect statements about her actions. and Jack Bauer]] Larry was very deeply troubled and lost his composure when Renee was captured by Bauer, Almeida, David Emerson, and Litvak. However, when Renee contacted him from the White House, he was relieved. When she asked for his help in retrieving Secret Service Agent Brian Gedge's phone records, he refused to do it unless they meet in person. After meeting in front of the Capitol, he reluctantly agreed to help, despite not being happy with Jack's procedures. As Jack reviewed Gedge's calls, they found out he had called a fellow Secret Service Agent Edward Vossler repeatedly during the day. Larry then proceeded to track Vossler for Jack. Renee called Larry and told him the Vossler had been killed by Jack and that it was self-defense. Larry scolded Renee for letting Jack do it and also for her treating Vossler's wife and child the way she did. When Chloe O'Brian arrived at the FBI to clear up the firewall, Larry showed her to her work place. Larry offended Chloe by telling her that her friend, Jack Bauer, was dangerous. Chloe refused Larry's attacks and told him that Jack was a good man. Jack called Larry and put him through to Chloe so she could track Marika Donoso to get to Dubaku. When Chloe realized that there was a breach and someone knew what they're doing, Larry looked out in the office trying to pick out the mole. At this moment, Jack also told Larry that several Washington police officers were trying to arrest him with a fake warrant. Larry talked with their superior and after several minutes, Jack and Renee were released. Larry and Chloe managed to locate Marika and Dubaku using traffic cams, and Jack and Renee resumed their pursuit. After Dubaku's car crashed, Jack managed to pull a chip out of Dubaku that had the incriminating evidence against all the people within the Government involved with the conspiracy. Jack sent the chip to Larry with a helicopter pilot. at the White House]] While Chloe began to open up the data, all the servers crashed. Larry ran to the Server Room and found Erika dead and Sean Hillinger shot in the arm. Sean claimed that she was trying to crash the servers and shot him, and when he went for her gun she got killed. Larry sent him to the medical office and asked him to file a statement about the event. Then Chloe called him and informed him that she had managed to retrieve the incriminating files, and he told Sean about it. As he returned with Chloe, Sean tried to escape the building. However, Larry and several officers found him and arrested him. Angered, Larry demanded an explanation from him but he simply asked for his attorney. Larry got a call from Renee telling him that Dubaku suddenly died. She said that she believed that he had been murdered and decided to look into it. He was approached by Janis Gold who said that Chloe had deleted the name Ryan Burnett from the data and also found a recording of her talking to Jack Bauer about interrogating Burnett. Larry had Chloe taken into custody. Renee called him again saying that she had tracked Udo to a dock on 44543 Lambourne Marina where he met General Benjamin Juma, and that he and his men were planning some sort of attack. Renee told Larry her location and he went there. When he and his other men arrived, they could not find Renee and she wasn't answering her phone. While he searched throughout the location given by Renee, he found her and killed Laurent Dubaku before he killed her. She told him that the target was the White House. Larry phoned Bill Buchanan at they White House and told him to evacuate the President. Larry and Renee traveled to the White House and tried to find a way to rescue the President since Juma was already inside. They talked to Vice President Mitchell Hayworth over video feed about their rescue operation but he did not approve saying that they needed to assure the safety of President Taylor. When Larry heard the explosion caused by Bill Buchanan inside the White House, he ordered the tactical teams to storm the building despite Hayworth's refusal. The FBI teams managed to kill most of the terrorists and secure the building, with the help of Jack and Aaron Pierce. As they cleared the area, Jack approached Larry with the information that Bill gave him about an outside contact working with Juma, and how Ryan Burnett remained their only lead. Larry said he would talk to Burnett about it and had Jack put in custody. When Renee told him he should pay attention to Jack, he told her he'll deal with it. When he was about to transfer Jack to the FBI Headquarters, he received a call from Ethan Kanin ordering him to release him and authorizing Burnett's interrogation with his supervision. Reluctantly, Larry takes Jack to Kennedy Memorial Hospital but not before suspending Renee for her betrayal and insubordination. ]] After they arrived at the hospital, Larry ordered Jack not to touch Burnett. He then stood at the nurses' station with a Federal Marshal monitoring Jack. When the video feed was interrupted by Quinn they tried to fix it, only to get it back and see Burnett already murdered. They stormed the room, but Jack had already escaped. Jack called him then and told him someone else killed Burnett and tried to frame him. A while after 9:00pm, when he returned to the FBI Headquarters, he looked for Renee and told him what had happened. Knowing she probably had communication with Jack, he ordered Janis to hack into her system and monitor her communications during the last 15 minutes. When he found out she had sent Jack information, he had her arrested. As Janis tried to unsuccessfully decrypt the e-mail Jack sent, he asked Morris O'Brian, who had arrived looking for Chloe, to help them in exchange for immunity for her. After he did and told her Jack was heading to Senator Blaine Mayer's house, Larry assembled a team to capture Jack. When they arrived after 9:50pm, they found only Mayer's dead body and assumed it was Jack's doing. Due to some evidence of a third party, and the fact Mayer was killed with a UMP40 submachine gun, he started to believe that Jack may not have done it. He consolidated this idea when he called Renee, who told him about Starkwood, which he had found files about on Mayer's computer. Jack later called him as a fugitive, and told him to send a team to rescue Tony and to meet him and retrieve the weapon. After Starkwood recovered the chemical weapon, Jack told Larry to redirect his teams to a Starkwood warehouse in the proximity. Larry decided to return to the FBI Headquarters. He then released Renee and apologized for not trusting her. He then informed her about Jack being exposed. He then started coordinating a raid on Starkwood's compound, when Tony Almeida contacted him from within the compound. He told him that Greg Seaton was helping him and wanted to cooperate with the location of the bio-weapon in exchange of a presidential pardon. Larry communicated with President Allison Taylor and she electronically signed the pardon for Seaton. Larry then assembled a team led by Agent Remick to infiltrate the Starkwood compound. Tony, who was already near the alleged weapon location with Seaton, informed Larry of the logistics of the warehouse. As they approached the compound via helicopter, Larry contacted the Starkwood air traffic controller to warn him they were about to land. The ATC initially denied the permission, but backed out when Larry told him they had an executive order from the President. ]] After landing and meeting with Tony, they entered the warehouse but found nothing. When Seaton backed out telling him that Tony had forced his confession, Larry got angered at him. As they realized they were deceived, he planned to search every building in the compound. However, Stokes arrived with Starkwood commandos, refusing them access and forcing them to stand down. As Stokes and his men waited for them to retreat, Renee and Jack contacted Doug Knowles, chairman of Starkwood, who agreed to help them find the weapons. Jack told Larry they needed to create a diversion so Tony could be left behind in the compound without Stokes or his men noticing. He punched Seaton in the mouth and scuffled with the commandos to allow Tony to slip away. Shortly after 1:00am, Renee called him to explain their plan: Tony will plant explosives to blow up the facility and the SWAT team will attack once it's over to arrest the commandos. Once the compound was rocked by an explosion, Larry and his team raided the facility and took most of the Starkwood employees into custody. Larry thanked Tony for his service to his country, but explained he had to return him to FBI custody for questioning. He had Tony's handcuffs removed as a sign of good faith and loaded him into a chopper. He later received a phone call from FBI Agent Davis, who had captured an escaping Starkwood operative in possession of a canister of the bio-weapon. Moments later, Davis was gunned down by the operative, Galvez, as Larry listened on the other end. He called in for support from Renee and headquarters, then climbed into the chopper and gave chase. ]] They cornered the fleeing vehicle near an empty lot a few minutes later. He explained that they should try to take Galvez alive if possible and ordered Tony to stay behind him. Galvez took cover behind his vehicle and shot the pilot in the head. With the chopper useless, Larry stormed out with Tony behind him and opened fire on the vehicle. His men were quickly cut down in the hail of gunfire. Galvez, armed with a shotgun, shot Larry twice in the chest and he collapsed to the ground. Tony clutched his wounds as he was bleeding from the mouth. Larry insisted he was fine and tried to hand off his sidearm to Tony for defense. However, Galvez lowered his weapon, revealing a partnership with Almeida. Tony apologized and then, cupping his hands over Larry's mouth and nostrils, proceeded to suffocate the Special Agent in Charge. Background information and notes * Larry Moss is the eleventh character portrayed by a main cast member to die in 24. For the others, see the whole list. * Larry's level 5 access number was 6223510, a fact known and abused by Sean Hillinger. ("Day 7: 11:00am-12:00pm") Memorable quotes * Larry Moss: Jack! The rules are what make us better. * Jack Bauer: Not today. ("Day 7: 3:00pm-4:00pm") * Larry Moss: Renee, we're supposed to bring suspects in, not murder them! ("Day 7: 3:00pm-4:00pm") * Larry Moss: I told them, and I'm telling you; it is impossible to overestimate Bauer. ("Day 7: 9:00pm-10:00pm") * Larry Moss: What? (after Tony waves down Galvez) * Tony Almeida: I'm sorry, Larry. * Larry Moss: Oh, God... (last words) ("Day 7: 1:00am-2:00am") Live appearances See also Category:Characters Category:Day 7 characters Category:FBI personnel Category:Killed by Tony Almeida Category:Deceased characters